The Apartment
|Row 2 title = Location |Row 2 info = See Below}} The Apartment is the place where Ted Mosby, as well as many other members of the main cast, have lived through out the series. It has a living room and 2 bedrooms and is located on the third floor, the door says its number 4C. The building/apartment also facilitates an accessible roof top. History Marshall and Ted rented the apartment together when they moved to NY after college. Lily wasn't officially living there since she had her own apartment, but spent the most time there anyway. Shortly after Marshall and Lily got engaged Lily moved there completely since her apartment was turned into a Chinese restaurant. When Lily and Marshall married they bought an own place in . Still they kept living in the Apartment since their place had to be fixed from a slanted floor. In they all pack their stuff to leave the apartment, Ted moving to Stella, Marshall and Lily moving in their new apartment. Shortly after in Stella leaves Ted in front of the altar, means Ted stays in the apartment and since Robin needed a place to stay when she came back from Japan, she moved in. In , Robin moves out of the apartment, when Ted professes his love for her and she doesn't reciprocate. In , Ted also moves out of the apartment, leaving it to Marshall,Lily and Marvin, who were bored of their life in the suburbs. In , it is shown that Marshall (and presumably Lily) are still living in the apartment in 2015. Location The apartment is right above MacLaren's Pub, the bar where Ted, Marshall, Lily, Robin and Barney hang out and drink beers. The building is in the Upper West Side (Teddy West Side's origins are from this) neighborhood, across the street from an entrance to the 86th Street subway, as seen in when Lily runs across the street from MacLaren's to the subway entrance. A very important episode for The Apartment is , where it is revealed how different marks in it came to be. In , when Ted and Victoria are discussing their 1 month abstinence from sex, he tells the taxi driver to go to 75th and Amsterdam. However, this could be referring to Ted taking her to Cafe L'amour before going back to the apartment, seeing as Robin states the restaurant is on 75th and Amsterdam in The Stinson Missile Crisis. In "The Subway Wars" (S6E4), Marshall gets a call that Woody Allen is at Gregor's Steakhouse. When Marshall claims he could walk there faster than taking the bus, Ted shows the gang his laptop with Bing directions from MacClaren's Pub to Gregor's Steakhouse. The starting address is: 150 W. 85th Street in the Upper West Side. Occupants *Ted Mosby - Season 1 to Season 7 *Robin Scherbatsky - Season 4 to Season 7 *Marshall Eriksen - Season 1 to Season 4 & Season 8 *Lily Aldrin - Season 1 to Season 4 & Season 8 *Marvin W. Eriksen - Season 8 *Marissa Heller (former tenant) Notes and Trivia *All members of the gang have either lived or live in The Apartment except Barney *Barney has slept there at least three times, in , in he slept in the bathroom and in it seems that all the gang have spent the night at the apartment. It is also been shown that whilst dating Robin, he was staying in the apartment a lot. *The apartment has housed many guests throughout the series, such as Punchy, Judy Eriksen, Mickey Aldrin, Hammond Druthers, Trudy and many others. *One New Years eve Ted and Barney turned the apartment into a bar named Puzzles. *One of the apartment's window has a fire escape that goes to the roof of the building, where Ted and the others have parties as seen in and smoke cigarettes as seen in . *Thinking that Ted's toothbrush was the only one in the bathroom, it was revealed that for eight years, Ted, Marshall and Lily all shared a toothbrush, with Robin using the same toothbrush for a year while dating Ted. *Ted painted the apartment twice, once as therapy to get over Robin, and later Stella. *There are cameras hidden by Barney in the apartment. *Over the years the apartment got some damage as seen in (Ted chipping the wall with a mace, Barney punching a hole next to the door, the encyclopedia of Ted bringing down parts of the wall, a scorch mark from a burning intervention banner) *There never lived any animals/pets in the apartment, besides the Cockamouse and Missy the goat for some days. *The apartment was stage of at least 3 sword fights. In Season 1 Marshall fights Ted and accidentally stabs Lily in her shoulder, on April 26, 2013 Ted and Marshall had a sword fight ruining the dress Lily had picked out for Barney and Robin's rehearsal dinner. On that same day Lily and Robin had a sword fight ruining Ted, Marshall, and Barney's $600.00 bottle of Glen McKenna scotch. Gallery Barney-and-ted.jpg Robin.png Game Night.png Marshall and Lily Costumes.png Ted's_Apartment.jpg Tg1.jpg Tumblr lv6x9sOowD1qzu28jo1 500.jpg Blitzgiving - broken oven.png Robin and Lily dressed for Prom.png Benefits - marshalls discovery.png Tmas.PNG Wine tasting party.png Benefits - ted and robin in bed.png BigDays12.png Marshall first day without Lily.png Gummy bears.png Snapshot20111123070158.jpg BigDays13.png Columns - naked marshall.png Monday night football - sensory deprivator 1.png Countdown11.png Countdown40.png FalsePositivePromo1.jpg 100372 FOX 0027.display.jpg 101322 FOX 1153b.jpg 101322 FOX 1000b.jpg 101322 FOX 0890b.jpg Trap for the Road Runner.png Karma1.jpg Karma8.jpg Karma16.jpg Karma18.jpg Pajibathemuppetsamericanreunion-thumb-450x335-32118.jpg 004.jpg|Plan of The Apartment :See Category:The Apartment images. de:Marshall und Lilys Apartment Category:Locations